


HIVER

by lime_with_lemon



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer, Mana - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_with_lemon/pseuds/lime_with_lemon
Summary: Мана умудрился простыть и теперь ходил всюду, обмотавшись шарфом, попеременно, очень застенчиво кашлял и не мог произнести ни слова уже дня три.





	

Мана умудрился простыть и теперь ходил всюду, обмотавшись шарфом, попеременно, очень застенчиво кашлял и не мог произнести ни слова уже дня три. Много лет назад он подхватил какую-то инфекцию, только не вылечился и, как только наступали холода, постоянно маялся горлом. Так что пропавший голос никого не удивил. Врачи Мане говорить запретили, а на носу маячили очень важные для группы встречи чисто делового характера, так что Гакт всюду таскался за Маной, всецело выполняя функцию голоса и лица группы. И даже в Саппоро приехали вместе. Но если во время интервью ответы ему на ухо шептали, то теперь демонстрировали на небольших листках бумаги. Мана обзавелся темно-синим блокнотом и не выпускал его из рук.  
А Гакту всучил бутылку с минералкой, потому что с блокнотом в руках нести еще и ее неудобно.  
Таким незамысловатым образом они оказались стоящими на смотровой площадке телебашни. За стеклами порхал снег, и, хотя день еще только начался, тучи заволокли собой небо и погрузили город в темноту.  
Чем-то Гакту это напоминало их с Маной отношения: темные, непонятные и холодные. Чтобы хоть как-то установить контакт он даже попробовал разучить пару расхожих фраз на французском, но его старания оценить похвалой не спешили и ограничились вежливо-натянутой улыбкой. Гакт забросил учебник подальше и благополучно про него забыл.  
А теперь они стояли на смотровой площадке, потому что уезжать, даже не посмотрев Саппоро, Мана отказывался, а до самолета у них оставалось не так много времени, чтобы возиться с экскурсиями.  
А на башне, кроме них, не было ни души.  
Гакт чувствовал себя неуютно в этом молчании: раньше, конечно, Мана тоже словоохотливостью не отличался, но если уж брал слово, то преображался в интересного и приятного рассказчика. Ничего общего с образом; он даже жестикулировал, но очень плавно, изящно, часто смеялся и, увлекшись, смущался, что разболтался.  
Гакт бросил задумчивый взгляд на Ману. Тот, видимо, тоже жалел, что вынужден молчать: глаза у него светились от радости - радости ребенка, который первый раз так близко увидел, как снег укрывает белым город.  
Надо было что-то сказать, что-то такое, что не разрушит очарование момента.  
\- Мана? - позвал его Гакт. Тот кивнул. - А как по-французски будет «зима»?  
Он улыбнулся, потом зашелестела бумага, скрипнул карандаш. Мана оторвал лист из блокнота и протянул Гакту. Резкие с острым наклоном буквы сложились в заморское «HIVER». Гакт прищурился и наобум прочитал:  
\- Хивэр? Серьезно?!  
Он хихикнул.  
\- Ты безнадежен, - засипел Мана и тут же зашелся приступом жуткого кашля и закрыл ладонями лицо.  
\- Мана! Черт, тише... - Гакт вовремя спохватился, поймал его за плечо и протянул бутылку воды. Мана жестом попросил открутить крышку, но делать это пришлось уже на ходу.  
Прятавшееся все утро солнце несмело выглянуло из-за туч прямо на уровне смотровой площадки.


End file.
